The Question
by xxPuRiFiEdxx
Summary: LxLight oneshot. End of story. T for language.


The possibility of Light having feelings for me is slim to none. Why would I even think of such crude things? Anyways, I could always have Miss Amane…but she's too damn _stupid_. I can't even comprehend those damn Gothic Lolita blonds. But she _is_ someone who would do what I say…No. Impossible. Lawliet, quit thinking about unrealistic things and focus on the investigation.

Light had caught me in my daze, he tapped my shoulder, and I shook my head disdainfully and returned to viewing the surveillance from earlier. A feeling of distrust was clearly evident between us; Light was _clearly_ Kira and he _knew _I knew it. A simple "Ryuzaki?" broke the silence. Damn you, Matsuda. Always ruining the moment with your stupid comments and useless information.

"Yes, Matsuda?" My reply was groggy from weariness. My lack of sleep, however, helps me think better. Imagine that. Matsuda looked shocked from my slow reply. Was I really _that_ out of it?

"Did you know Misa-Misa is practically off the charts with her popularity now?"

"Interesting…" I shot a quick glance of annoyance at Light. "Don't you think it's about time to…you know, stop worrying about Amane and move on?" I took a sip of my now cold coffee that Watari had given me previously.

"Sorry…" I could almost _feel_ the guilt coming from his voice. I nodded in acceptance of his humble apology. He seemed like a lost puppy that just followed the investigation for either the hell of it or for comedy relief when needed.

Slowly, my mind slipped as my black hair had devoured the black-and-white screens before me. The enigmas that pervaded my mind had enshrouded my already blurry vision, giving me images of Light and the rest of the team swirling into a colorful mass of pure nothingness. I had a sense of high, like I did in my younger years. My younger, childish, wasted years. I felt sleep waiting for me to fade into its dark clutches. The voices of conversing people in many tongues pounded against my ears. Where the hell was I? Surely this wasn't my dreams? If so, I must be extremely delusional.

Yet again an alarming snap from Light woke me up. Maybe this lack of sleep caught up to me. _Finally_. Light urged me to get up and walk around so it wouldn't happen again. I wanted to refuse, but I did it merely for the fact that he asked me to. Watari walked in our investigation room with a cart of sweets. The ones that stuck out to me the most—sugar cubes. _Yes_. He dropped the items that I had selected from the wide variety off at my desk, and Light looked on in a slight disgust. Of course, no one else in the world had probably consumed as much sugar as I had.

I sat back down after a quick walk around the perimeter of the room, which had seemed even darker than it already had been. Mogi had given me a stack of papers to go through, and I was thankful at least _someone_ was doing the work around here. Normally all I see is everyone else standing around doing nothing. Maybe that was a figment of my imagination as well? I ate the sugar cubes somewhat happily. I hadn't eaten for six hours. I then took some panda biscuits and cracked them between my fingers. Poor pandas. Light looked as if he wanted some as well, so I reluctantly nodded and gave him a few of the chocolate-filled crackers. I watched Light look at them in half-curiosity as he began to eat them slowly. He lives in Japan. How could he have not eaten them before? The expression he made was priceless when he got some of the dripping chocolate on his chin. Who would've thought an intelligent person like him would try to lick it off the bottom of his chin?

I quickly consumed the sugar cubes, forgetting to put them in the fresh coffee Watari gave me. I soon drank the coffee and ate the entire pack of panda biscuits with the addition of a slice of cake. Light had given me another weird look, but this time, he was more amused than weirded out. I ran my fingers through my matted and unkempt hair nervously. This case was getting harder and harder to prove. Did I really want to incarcerate Light and possibly have him executed? The longer I thought about it, the more I wanted to quit this investigation. I need to keep my title, though. I have to solve this no matter what. But I know Light is Kira. Dammit, why can't this just be enough?

"Ryuzaki, how do you manage to eat that many sweets?" Light's voice sounded amused, as if he were laughing while he was speaking.

"I guess it comes naturally, considering I don't need to worry about getting fat or anything." I pointed to my temple. "Brain power."

"That's right, but eating _that_ much? Sugar cubes top it off. I don't understand how you can eat them plain."

"My habits are weird; however, you don't need to worry too much about them. I'm still living you know." I gave him a quick and untainted smile. I truly wanted to talk to Light in private about something now. Not my need to know his feelings, but whether he was Kira or not. It was a pressing issue that needed to be dealt with soon. If he admitted it, this already-solved case would have evidence. But then again, we don't know his method of killing yet. Crap.

"True…Actually, do you mind if we go somewhere private? I've needed to ask you something that's been bugging me for a terribly long time."

NO! Has he caught on that I like him slightly more than a friend? But I _have_ to accept. I could somehow make him confess…maybe. "Of course, I guess."

After a few other words with hardly any meaning, I decided to get up and follow Light to our destined meeting place: where he was once put under surveillance. It made sense, but then again, I wasn't comfortable in this area. Light had _lived_ in here for a while. It made me feel somewhat awkward walking in here and trying to have a normal conversation with _him_.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question first?" I instantly spat out.

"Um, sure Ryuzaki."

"I want to ask you, what color socks do you wear?"

"Excuse me?" I could tell Light was about to laugh.

"No, I'm just kidding. What I really wanted to ask is…I know you're Kira. I'm not a total dumbass. How do you manage to kill people by means of heart attacks?"

"That information is classified. You have to find out yourself." His smirk grew upon his face, and his brown hair covered his seemingly red eyes.

"That's my question," I sighed, "I want to get this investigation over with so I don't have to be put under this much stress anymore."

"I'd end up dying. Now it's turn for my question, Ryuzaki." He looked deep into my black eyes, which probably seemed empty, and placed his hands lightly on my shoulders. I hadn't felt a touch like this in a while, and to be touched by him had been practically ecstasy.

"Yes, Light?"

"Ryuzaki, do you love me?"

**Author's Note: I'm terribly sorry, you guys. This is a one-shot. I only wrote this because it's 11 A.M. and I had nothing else to do. If you want to continue it, do so. Have fun with it. I honestly don't care. If you want to, please tell me what it's called so I can read/review it! ^^ I hope you guys enjoyed my first (and probably only) L's perspective fanfic! Until next time! –Purified.**


End file.
